Matchmaker
by utility - singer
Summary: Elsa quickly realizes she isn't suited to be wife to Georg, and mother to his seven children. But she sees an ideal candidate, and does her best to bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

"Well?" Max Dettweiler could hardly contain himself waiting for Elsa to reply. They had arrived at the von Trapp villa with Georg just over an hour before, and their host had gone off in search of his children.

"Well, what?" she said, a touch of exasperation in her voice. The Baroness Schraeder took a draw of her cigarette, then exhaled dramatically.

"Have you made up Georg's mind yet? Do I hear wedding bells?" Max was never one for subtlety.

"Pealing madly," Elsa replied, brushing past him to lean against the stone rail of the terrace.

"Marvelous!" Max practically cheered.

"Just not necessarily for me," she added, with just a touch of sarcasm. She had seen a change in Georg, merely by arriving at his home. What had he called it? Ah, his 'natural habitat.'

"What kind of talk is that?" Max persisted.

"That's it's none of your business. I am terribly fond of Georg, and I will not have you toying with us." She threw him a chastising glance.

Max sat up on the stone railing of the terrace. "But I'm a child, I like toys. So, tell me everything. Tell Maxie every teensy, weensy, intimate, disgusting detail!" The two friends enjoyed sharing gossip, and to Max, this was no exception.

Elsa sighed deeply. "Let's just say I have a feeling I'm here on approval." Approval she wasn't quite sure she would get, or whether she wanted it, for that matter. She cared deeply for Georg, but she had never had a desire for children, and in fact had been quite relieved when she learned early in her marriage to Hubert Schraeder that she was barren.

"I approve of that, how can you miss?" Max asked.

"Far too easily. And not your approval, Max. The children's. _Georg's_ children. Surely you remember them?" The Baroness sighed again. While she'd known Georg had seven - _seven! _\- children, the reality of their existence had seemed almost irrelevant to her in Vienna.

"Elsa, really, they aren't an alien life form. They're children. You were once a child, too, you know."

"Yes, and I wasn't very fond of myself then." She turned to face him. "What if they don't like me?" _What if I don't like them?_

"What's not to like? You're beautiful, rich, available….."

She looked at him pointedly. "Max."

"I know, I know. I don't think you need to be concerned. At the rate he goes through governesses, they'll be too busy running more of them off to worry about you."

"That isn't funny." She took another draw of her cigarette. "He's no ordinary man."

"No, he's rich." Max smiled.

"When his wife died it left him with a terrible heartache," Elsa sounded lost in thought.

"And your husband left you with a terrible fortune. You and Georg are like family to me, that's why I want to see you married. We must keep all that lovely money in the family."

She smile in spite of herself. Max always was good for raising one's spirits. "Oh, Max, you really are a beast!"

Upon hearing a shout. the two friends looked up to see Georg back outside, but heading toward the side of the terrace. Elsa could hear him yelling, and she and Max went quickly to where he was standing at the other end of the house, confronting the telegram delivery boy. The teenager delivered the telegram to Herr Dettweiler before beating a hasty retreat.

Elsa tried her best to calm him. "Georg, he's just a boy." The anger he exuded seemed far out of proportion for what had just happened.

"And I am just an Austrian." The coldness in Georg's voice and the hard set of his jaw troubled her.

"Things will happen. Make sure they don't happen to you." Max's effort to defuse the situation backfired.

"Max! Don't you ever say that again." Georg was furious.

"I have no political convictions. Can I help it if other people do?" Max offered defensively.

"You can help it." Georg said through gritted teeth. "You must help it." Max backed down and stepped away. Georg turned toward the direction the delivery boy had escaped to, lost in his own thoughts.

Elsa waited a few moments before trying to bring him back. "Hello? You're far away. Where are you?"

"In a world that's disappearing, I'm afraid." He didn't look at her.

"Is there any way I could bring you back to the world I'm in?" She used her most alluring tone, to no avail.

A sudden, raucous clamor came from the direction of the lake. Cries of "Father! Father's home!" and "There's Father!" were heard in young, high-pitched voices. Georg quickly headed to the boat landing, Elsa following behind as quickly as her pencil skirt and high heels allowed.

"Oh, Captain, you're home!" was the last thing Elsa heard before she witnessed the rowboat, loaded with children and a young woman who she assumed to be the governess, rock back and forth violently before pitching everyone on board over into the chilly water of the lake. She could barely contain the laughter bubbling up, but didn't dare let more than a single chuckle escape after Georg turned to look at her, fury in his eyes.

He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Come out of that water at once!" as he slammed open the iron gates leading to the water.

A cluster of children - _how many, again? seven?_ Elsa pondered - clambered up onto the stone of the landing, laughing, shouting and dripping all over the stone landing.

A sweet voice called out from the water. "Oh, you must be Baroness Schraeder!" Elsa looked over to see the woman who'd been standing in the boat, now soaking wet and smiling broadly, pulling it to shore.

The metallic shrill of a boatmans' whistle cut through the din.

"Straight line!" The shout of the deep baritone voice caused the children to scramble into formation, several of them slipping on the wet stones. Elsa was shocked to her core, and noticed that the governess seemed none too pleased herself.

He walked back and forth in front of the line, pausing as he pulled a kerchief off the head of a blonde girl. Returning to stand beside Elsa, he made the introductions. "This is Baroness Schraeder." Georg directed his statement at the row of children, now standing in height order in front of them.

"And these. . . . .are my children." His disapproval was palpable.

Elsa could think of nothing to say, so relied on a rote pleasantry. "How do you do?"

Again, Georg barked orders in a tone of voice Elsa had never heard from him until moments before. "Go inside, dry off, clean up, change your clothes and report back here! At once!"

The line of children turned and ran off, still in formation, toward the villa. The young woman, now standing on the landing, began to follow along behind.

"Fräulein, you will stay here, please!" The governess froze in her tracks.

Elsa made the immediate decision to escape the coming fireworks. "I think I'd better go see what Max is up to," she muttered, as she removed herself from the scene.

XxXxXx

Entering the villa, she found Max in the salon, drink in hand, and went to join him. He began to mix her a cocktail, and remarked on the speed with which seven wet youngsters had bounded through the door and up the stairs.

"Yes, well, it seems they know their father's bark quite well," she said, pacing nervously.

"Oh, they're good children generally. Except to their governesses, that is. They chase them away with great speed. Each one leaves more quickly than the last." Max glanced out the window. "Looks like this one will be gone by the end of the hour."

"How many did this one make?" Elsa blanched at the thought of having to actively engage with the children, other than through polite conversation.

"If I remember correctly, Georg said this was the twelfth." He chuckled. "An even dozen."

"Oh, dear." Elsa exhaled loudly, causing Max to chuckle.

"Not to worry, darling. He'll hire another soon enough. Though I believe it is becoming more difficult. This one came from Nonnberg Abbey." Max offered Elsa the drink he'd poured for her, and she accepted it gratefully.

"Nonnberg Abbey? She's a nun? But she's so…..so….._.young_."

"I don't think there is an age requirement, Elsa."

"But nuns are crusty, old women, with black habits and rulers to smack children's knuckles. Not pretty, young-"

Max cut her off. "Why Elsa, if I didn't know better, I'd think you sounded jealous." He sipped at his drink, quite amused at his observation.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am just concerned that, well, that people will _talk,_" she confided.

"Talk? Talk?" Max laughed heartily. "Oh, my dear, they already talk about how awful the children are to run off every caregiver they've had."

Elsa sighed with exasperation. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Maximilian, and don't pretend otherwise. It isn't proper for a young woman like that and a widower to -"

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as the seven von Trapp children entered the salon where the adults were. Dressed in coordinating sailor suits, Elsa was quite taken aback by their appearance. The oldest girl went to the corner and picked up a guitar before returning to the others.

"We're very pleased to meet you, Baroness Schraeder. We learned a song that we'd like to sing for you," the oldest girl said. She began by playing a chord, and the children began to sing.

Elsa braced herself for what she was sure would be an utterly off-key rendition of some nursery tune or other. She was shocked to hear a lovely, traditional song that she vaguely recalled in her memory bank, sung in flawless three-part harmony. Utterly astounded, it barely registered that Georg had entered the room joining his voice with theirs, until the children stopped singing and stared open-mouthed at their father as he sang a verse alone, his rich baritone echoing through the room.

His children recovered, and joined their voices with his for the end of the song. Elsa watched, breathless, as he walked toward them, his face etched with remorse, as he held his arms open to them helplessly. It only took a moment for the first child to run to his embrace, and the rest fell in behind, all of them seeking their father's attention.

A tiny girl walked to her, holding a nosegay, and curtseying. "Edelweiss!" she remarked, and she pulled the little one closer. "Georg, you never told me how enchanting your children are!" If this is how they behaved when their father was home, well, perhaps she could deal with them when they were visiting from boarding school.

He turned and looked at Elsa, but before he could respond his attention turned back to the door. Elsa followed his gaze, and as she heard him tell the children not to go away, watched as he took large strides toward the hall, in an effort to catch the governess on her way to the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The next several days were spent with Georg becoming reacquainted with his children, and Elsa nervously trying to remember all of their names, let alone which name belonged to which child. She'd learned that the littlest one, the one who'd given her the nosegay, was Gretl; but she only remembered by associating with her favorite fairy tale from her own childhood. More often than she should have, Elsa would claim a headache, or fatigue, and retire to her room or a quiet corner to avoid the whole situation.

What made it worse was that when she did stay, each time she looked to Max for support, he appeared to be laughing. At her or with her, she could never really tell. As for Georg, well - Elsa may as well have stayed in Vienna. She was used to his undivided attention and she wasn't happy about sharing it.

"Oh, Elsa, why so glum?" Max queried, as the two sat in the drawing room after dinner one night. "You've hardly touched your port."

Elsa looked at the glass in her hand, and swirled the brownish liquid. "Oh, nothing. Nothing I can articulate, anyway," she answered. Georg had taken to going up to the childrens' quarters at their bedtime, tucking them in and reading stories. Why in the world he needed to do the job the governess was hired to do, and did alongside him, was both curious and unnerving.

"No need. You don't like sharing, and now you're having to share Georg. Any fool could see that. Even me," he added, raising his glass as if in a toast.

She looked at him plaintively. "I suppose that makes me an awful person, doesn't it? Begrudging him time with his children?"

"Not awful, no. Unrealistic, perhaps. Though I can certainly understand why you feel that way, considering he barely acknowledged them these past few years. You certainly didn't see things changing on your first visit here." Max took a long sip of his own port. "I know I certainly didn't expect it. Makes one wonder what in the world that little governess said to him outside that first day, doesn't it?"

"You really think it was something the governess said? I can't imagine he'd take anything she said seriously, she's barely out of her teens herself." She paused, sipping from her glass. The young woman was more than capable, and certainly seemed to have the young ones firmly wrapped around her finger, they followed her as adoringly as puppies. And it hadn't passed her observation that Maria was also quite pretty, kind, bright, and charming. "Regardless, I guess I'll have some more kindergarten time tomorrow. Georg mentioned something about taking the children shopping in town."

Max lit up. "Oh, really? That sounds like a fascinating outing. I do believe I will have to join you in that excursion."

XxXxXx

The next morning Elsa rose early, cursing the ungodly hour Georg had asked for breakfast to be served. She could see how important this outing was for him, so she was willing to go along, even if she had to pretend to be happy about it.

By the time she reached the dining room, everyone but Max were in their regular places. Georg stood and pulled her chair out, then returned to his own seat.

"Good morning, darling, did you sleep well?" He inquired.

"Yes, for as long as I slept." Elsa looked around the table, suddenly feeling out of place. "I, ah, I'm not used to rising so early," she explained. The children continued to look blankly at her, while their governess managed a small smile.

"Oh, perhaps you'll be able to get a rest in this afternoon, Baroness. The Captain says we'll be returning home right after lunch."

Elsa turned back to Georg. "Is that so? I had hoped to be able to do some shopping while we're in Salzburg. Perhaps Fraulein Maria and Max can return with the children, while we stay in town?"

"Max will do what, you say?" The impresario blew into the room as if he'd been awake for hours, which Elsa couldn't imagine.

"If you've been talking about me, I do hope it was something terribly exciting," he said, taking his place at the table across from Elsa, between Georg and little Marta, Max tugging the little girl's braid and making her giggle.

"Just that perhaps you could accompany Fraulein Maria back here with the children after lunch, while Georg and I spend some time together," she told him, raising an eyebrow in case he didn't understand that it was not a request but a command.

"We can certainly discuss that later, darling," Georg interrupted. "Now, Fraulein Maria, if you will say the grace we can all eat and be on our way."

Elsa didn't have much appetite for food at such an ungodly hour - why, it wasn't even nine yet! - so simply sipped her coffee and picked at a pastry. The children were chattering wildly amongst themselves with occasional comments from Georg or the governess. In between dealing with the children, they would share a look, or a smile, just between themselves. She continued observing their interaction, wondering what it was about. Halfway through her second cup of coffee, she noticed Max watching her.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I just find it amusing, seeing you in this little family tableau," he smirked. "You're adorable when you are so completely out of your element."

Elsa shushed him, as she noticed Georg begin paying attention to their conversation.

XxXxXx

Once in the heart of the city, Georg made sure that each of the children got a new set of clothing appropriate for outdoor play that wasn't made of old drapes. He then allowed each of them to choose a shop to visit, reflecting their own interests. Elsa learned through listening in on his conversations with the governess that the Fraulein was encouraging him in this manner, making suggestions as to what each of the children enjoyed. Elsa, too, tried to pay attention to what each of them liked, but most of it was so deadly dull it was increasingly difficult as the morning wore on.

What did fascinate her was the difference she was seeing in Georg. Since their arrival from Vienna there had been an incredible transformation. Perhaps fascinate wasn't the right word, though; that implied that it was a change she enjoyed, or at least could live with. It was becoming very obvious to her that the chances of getting him to agree to boarding school for the seven children was unlikely.

After traipsing through a toy store where the two little girls chose identical baby dolls, a cartographer's shop where the older boy opted for a compass, and then on to the bookstore where it took an absolute dog's age for the three middle ones to make their choices, Elsa was relieved when the oldest girl, Liesl, asked to go to the milliner's for a summer hat. At last there would be something she could browse at while the girl made her selection.

Along the way to the hat shop, however, the entire procession came to a halt, when the governess stopped in front of a large display window. "Oh, it's still here! Captain, do you suppose we could bring the children in for a look?"

Elsa glanced at the sign next to the door. _Professor Kohner's Puppetry. _Without intending to, she let out a deep sigh, causing Max, Georg, and the governess to turn in her direction. Fortunately, Gretl began begging her father to let them see the puppets, and Elsa was grateful for the distraction.

"You go on, Georg, take the children in. I'll just sit over there, in the shade, and wait for you," she offered.

He looked at her curiously. "Are you sure, Elsa? We'll only be a minute or two," he said, as Gretl gently tugged on his hand.

"Of course, dear. You all go on," and she stepped over to the small bench on the sidewalk.

The minute or two dragged on and on, until Elsa could stand it no longer and made her way back over to peer in the window. The children were merrily engaged in looking at a variety of marionettes, while the three adults conferred behind them, Max gesturing wildly, Fraulein Maria looking pleased as Punch, and Georg smiling broadly. She continued watching as Max disappeared toward the back of the store, and Fraulein Maria leaned in to whisper something to Georg. He then did the same, whispering to the young woman, and as he did so, he placed his hand on the small of her back. The governess smiled brightly at him before she began gathering the children together and leading them to the exit. And Elsa was left pondering why Georg touched the governess in such an intimate manner, and more, why it didn't bother her as much as she thought it should.

XxXxXx

By the time the large group had finished lunch, it was long after the noon hour. Everyone, adults and children alike, agreed that it was best to head home, and spend a leisurely afternoon recovering from the morning's activities. They were all piling into Georg's car, when a thought occurred to him. "Elsa, I apologize, did you want to spend more time in town, just the two of us? I know you'd mentioned that this morning," he remembered.

She almost accepted the offer, then demurred. "No, it's all right, really. After waking so early this morning, I could use some rest myself. We can come again another time, darling," she reassured him.

Max guffawed. "Elsa, turning down time alone to shop in town with our wonderful host? You must have a fever."

Elsa scowled at him. "It's nothing of the sort." She slid to the middle of the wide front seat, and Max joined her, closing the door after he was safely inside.

"Well, what is it then? I've never known you to be too tired to shop."

"Nothing. Well, nothing I want to talk to you about right now, with everyone here eavesdropping,"

"We're not eavesdropping, Baroness," piped up a small voice from the backseat. "We can't help but hear," the voice continued.

"Kurt, now sit back, and don't be rude," Elsa heard the governess say. "Even if you can overhear, it isn't polite to comment on other people's conversations."

Elsa was impressed at the young woman's disciplining of the youngster, but even so, told Max she'd speak with him later on, and settled in for the drive back to Aigen.

XxXxXx

Upon arriving at the villa, Max, Elsa and Georg exited the car first. Five of the children popped quickly from the enormous backseat, Liesl holding her finger to her lips. "Fraulein Maria has fallen asleep along with Marta and Gretl, Father," she said quietly.

"Thank you, Liesl, you go on. Uncle Max and I can carry the girls, and I'll wake Fraulein Maria," he told her.

Elsa peeked into the back of the car. Gretl was snuggled up on Maria's lap, her head tucked into her governess' neck, Maria's cheek resting on the little girl's head. Marta was tucked beneath Maria's other arm, the girl's arms around the young woman's waist. To Elsa, they looked for all the world like a mother and daughters from some sort of painting. Her heart caught, and she looked away briefly.

"Fraulein? Fraulein, wake up, we're home," she heard Georg say softly, so as not to startle the young woman. Elsa watched as he lifted Marta first, and handed her off to Max, who carried the still sleeping girl into the house to continue her nap. Fraulein Maria reached out, having immediately woken as Marta left her grasp. She visibly relaxed as Georg reassured her the girl was in Max's safe possession.

He next tried to disentangle Gretl from her governess, but she yelped loudly in her sleep, which made him stop. She clung more fiercely to Fraulein Maria, but didn't wake. Maria assured Georg that she could manage with the youngster, if he could just help her from the car. Elsa watched as he carefully supported her as she stepped out, and assisted her in standing against the weight of the sleeping five year old. Once the fraulein was steady on her feet, she thanked Georg in a whisper, and carried the little girl into the house. Georg's gaze followed the young woman with his daughter in her arms, until Elsa cleared her throat.

Elsa and Georg simply looked at one another for a long moment, before Elsa broke the silence.

"It seems the children are quite comfortable and attached to this governess. You must find that to be quite a relief." She smiled gently at him, and he took her arm, steering her toward the house.

"Yes, they seem quite enamored of Fraulein Maria."

"And you? What do you think of her?" Elsa asked before she could begin to wonder if she wanted the answer or not.

"Well, she's a lovely young woman, and she cares deeply about my children. I can't really ask for more than that I suppose," he replied, his voice drifitng off.

Elsa considered his response. "No, I, ah…. I don't suppose you can." They'd reached the entry foyer, and she turned to him, kissing his cheek. "If you'll excuse me, darling, I'll go up and rest now. I'll see you at dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

The evening went much like every other evening since Elsa had arrived at the villa - cocktails, dinner with the entire family, and then Georg disappearing with the children and their governess. While she was grateful for Max's company, Elsa was keenly aware of how different things were in Aigen than when Georg had come to her home in Vienna. There, they'd enjoyed leisurely lunches with friends everyday; evenings were spent at cocktail parties, dinner parties, or the theater or concert hall, with still other friends.

Family life in the country, by contrast, was…..tedious. Tiresome. Georg spent the morning in his study, taking care of paperwork and business matters, while the children were with the governess. Thankfully, it didn't seem to bother anyone that Elsa slept late, and she was glad for the respite. Afternoons found Georg engaging with the children, playing with the boys, reading to the little girls, and once taking Friedrich and Louisa out to the stable to begin riding lessons. Elsa cared for none of those activities, and usually spent those hours in the shade of the terrace, sharing drinks and gossip with Max.

After dinner, as they waited in his study for Georg to return from saying goodnight to the children, Elsa was delighted to learn that Max had ordered a set of marionettes, as well as a full-size puppet stage, to be delivered to the villa the next morning. Not because it would please the children, though she had to admit that was a bonus; but because part of the deal was that the governess and the children would put it to full use, and present a puppet show the following week to herself, Max, and their father.

"Oh, Max, what a brilliant idea!" Elsa exclaimed, before lighting a cigarette. She perched herself on the settee, on the edge of the cushion, arranging the skirt of her red satin dress just so. If the children would all be occupied, Georg would have time to spend with her.

Max for once didn't take the credit. "I agree, though I have to confess, it wasn't mine," he admitted.

"Georg? I can't imagine that he'd do something so….._extravagant,"_ Elsa prodded.

"No, my dear, it was that delightful little governess. She very quickly convinced him that it would be a wonderful experience for the children," he said. "That Fraulein is quite the catch. I do hope he manages to keep her on."

Elsa frowned. "Yes, I have to admit she is wonderful with the children." _Thank God, _ she thought. "Georg really should see about keeping her on, if he won't send them away to school," she added.

Max laughed heartily. "That, dear Elsa, is a notion you will surely need to give up on. Georg hated boarding school, and it was his intention never to inflict such punishment upon his own children. If he was so inclined, he'd have sent them all off by now." Max set his glass on the table as he settled into his favored chair, near the fireplace.

That aspect of their conversation halted, as Georg entered the room. He moved directly to the bar cart and poured himself a glass of port.

"Georg, darling, Max told me about the puppet show being delivered tomorrow. What a wonderful activity for them. Since the children will be so busy with the puppets, do you think we could spend some time together? They've taken so much of your attention since we arrived," Elsa purred, as she put out her cigarette, which she knew Georg hated. Perhaps that was all they needed, time together, to put the misgivings she'd been contemplating aside.

"Yes, I'm very sorry about that, I've been a terrible host so far," Georg apologized. "I never…..anticipated things happening the way they have," he said, as he moved to her side and affectionately squeezed her shoulder. "I promise, we'll spend the next few days together."

XxXxXx

The next morning when Elsa finally made her way downstairs, the sound of hammering drew her to the ballroom. Seeing the doors open, she decided to investigate. She was astounded by the appearance of the grand room, which rivaled any of the ballrooms of her friends in Vienna. Silvered mirrors and gilding everywhere made the room ornate, but not ostentatious; and Elsa knew from experience that at night, when the chandeliers and sconces were lit, their beams would bounce off the walls, causing them to shimmer and sparkle like jewels.

But in the center of the room were several workmen, a few large wooden crates, and what appeared to be the puppet stage in the midst of being constructed. It was quite a bit larger than she'd expected, not that it mattered in the least. What was important was that this would allow Georg to spend more time with her; it seemed ridiculous to miss him when she was staying in his home, but she did. At least she missed the way he'd been so attentive and affectionate in Vienna. She left the room to find him, as she'd arranged their first lunch date with her friends, the Count and Countess von Blick, who were at their summer home in Groedig.

XxXxXx

"Oh, darling, that was such fun! Tomorrow we'll be meeting with Rupert and Lotte in the city, and the day after that with Helmut and Inga. I know you haven't met them yet, but I'm sure you will have a great deal in common with Helmut," Elsa trilled in the car on the way back to the villa. She looked over at Georg, who had his eyes fixed firmly on the road in front of them.

"Did you hear me, Georg?" She couldn't tell if he was concentrating on driving, or if he was brooding. The thought occurred to her that she hadn't seen him brooding since they'd arrived.

"What? Oh, yes, yes, lunch in the city tomorrow and then meeting more people after that," he responded. "That's fine."

Elsa thought a moment before asking the question that formed in her mind. "Georg, is everything all right? You seem, I don't know, distracted. Different."

"Different?" he repeated. "I'm quite sure I don't understand what you mean."

"Well, different here, at your home, than when you'd visit me in Vienna," she pressed.

Georg cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I hadn't realized. But that's to be expected, I don't have the distractions of work or the children in Vienna," he replied.

"No, I suppose that's true." She toyed for a moment with the blue scarf covering her hair, and decided to focus on having had a lovely time at lunch, rather than pursue that avenue of discussion. After all, he still was attentive to her in the evenings after the children had gone to bed, and she had no reason to doubt his affections toward her.

The rest of the week went much the same way, except for the hammering. Now, when Elsa arose each day, the ballroom doors were firmly closed and locked from the inside, the occupants within busily working on whatever performance they'd be presenting to their father and his guests. If one was to stand outside the doors for any length of time, singing and laughter could be heard within. Elsa caught Georg doing just that on the afternoon they were to have lunch alone together, just the two of them.

"Did you lose something?" She asked him, as he stood bent over trying to peer into the lock.

Georg stood immediately, straightening the sleeves of his gray trachten suit jacket. "Well, yes, I seem to have lost my children again, to those puppets," he confessed.

Elsa smiled brightly. "At least they're engaged in something productive, and not those silly games they were playing outside the other day. The shrieking was unbelieveable."

He looked almost wistful. "They were having a wonderful time. I didn't know how much I missed the sounds of them playing happily until….." his voice trailed off. He smiled to himself, and then looked back at Elsa. "So, shall we go, darling?" He held out his arm to her, and she smiled back as she took it.

XxXxXx

Later that evening, waiting for Georg to finish saying goodnight to the children, Elsa sat alone. Max had decided to stay in town for the night, and as none of them took his role as chaperone for the couple seriously, it wasn't to be a problem though Elsa did miss his constant jokes and innuendo.

She and Georg had had a lovely time at lunch, sharing food and drink and conversation. Yet, there was a distance between Georg and herself that she couldn't quite bridge, and she had a feeling that perhaps she wouldn't be able. The two of them had spoken in general terms of marriage, and to anyone they were a perfect match: social equals, financial equals, intellectual equals, and dear friends. Elsa found Georg enormously attractive; and he seemed to appreciate what she brought to him, as well. She had a sinking feeling that her feelings about a life with his children was the barrier she'd be unable to cross.

Tired of waiting, Elsa left the salon, noticing as she crossed the hall to the stairs that the ballroom door was ajar again. Hearing sounds within, she tiptoed across the floor, hoping to catch whichever child had crept downstairs to play with the puppets some more. However, she was the one surprised.

In front of the puppet stage stood Georg with the governess. Elsa watched silently as the young woman showed him how to work the marionettes, Maria's small and gentle hands atop his, demonstrating the way to move the strings. She was too far away to hear the words they spoke, but the expressions on their faces, the gentle smiles, quiet laughter, the way they stood in relation to one another spoke volumes. Watching until Fraulein Maria went behind the stage to put the puppets away, Elsa turned away and quickly climbed the stairs to her room, feeling oddly guilty for having intruded on such a private moment.


	4. Chapter 4

At last, the time of the much-anticipated puppet show arrived. After dinner, the children ran to the ballroom, so excited for their performance that Elsa at first wondered if little Marta wasn't going to be ill from the anticipation. Next came relief - that if the girl were to get sick, she wouldn't have to be the one dealing with it, followed closely by the now-common vow to herself to make sure Georg would be willing to keep the governess after the summer.

When Max and Elsa finally meandered into the ballroom, the children and Maria were nowhere to be seen, but they spied Georg over at the puppet stage, peeking his head behind the curtains. The children could all be heard telling him to go sit down, wait, or go away; and Elsa smiled as he tiptoed carefully toward her, his finger to his lips asking for quiet. Once he sat down, the show began.

It was a sight to behold-the children singing a song about a goatherd, manipulating the puppets. Several times Elsa glanced at Georg, enjoying his delight in their performance. When the children finished, he was first with the applause and cries of "Bravo! Bravo!", and of course she and Max joined in. The children were, in fact, quite talented, and under the tutelage of their young governess had done a lovely job.

Elsa watched as the children hurried out from their places in and around the large puppet stage, excited to hear what their father and beloved "uncle" had to say. Congratulatory words and a smattering of hugs commenced.

"Can we keep the puppets, Uncle Max?" "Yes, can we?" the children asked, talking over one another.

"Of course you may, my darlings. Why else did I tell Professor Kohner to send the bill to your father?" Max replied. Elsa heard to the exchange, but her attention was focused on Georg, headed straight for Fraulein Maria, who leaned against the corner of the stage and exhaled dramatically, exhausted.

Georg smiled, and spoke softly. "Well done, Fräulein. I really am very much impressed."

The young woman grinned brightly, and shrugged her shoulders. "They're your children, Captain." The two stood, gazing at one another, for longer than was proper.

Elsa immediately realized Maria had no idea how flirtatious she was, how complimentary of Georg she had just been. She moved in quickly, and took Georg's arm, as he turned and began to follow the children and Max out of the room.

"My dear, is there anything you can't do?" As the words left her mouth, Elsa realized how hollow they sounded, and mentally kicked herself. She hadn't intended to come off as condescending. Fortunately, the governess seemed not to notice.

"Well, I'm not sure I'll make a very good nun," Maria stated honestly.

"If you have any problems, I'd be happy to help you." _Oh, Elsa, you twit! What do you know about becoming a nun?  
_  
As the family gathered on their way to the salon, Max called out, "Attention, everyone! I have an announcement to make. Today, after a long and desperate search. . .I have found a most exciting entry for the Salzburg Folk Festival."

"Congratulations, Max. And who will you be exploiting this time?" Georg snarked.

Elsa guessed the St. Ignatius Choir, Georg the Klopmann Choir. Max denied both.

"No, no? Tell us." Elsa could hear the irritation growing in Georg's voice.

"A singing group all in one family. You'll never guess, Georg."

"What a charming idea!" Georg exclaimed sarcastically. "Uh, whose family?"

"Yours," Max stated. Elsa could feel the excitement of the children fill the room. "They'll be the talk of the festival," he added, as Georg chortled.

"Well, now, what's so funny?" Max asked, clearly chagrined.

"You are, Max. You're expensive, but very funny," he joked, patting Max's cheek. Elsa wondered briefly if Georg was fighting the impulse to actually hit him. Max continued, and she considered stepping in before Georg finally lost his temper.

"MAX! My children do not sing in public." His voice was firm and there was no question the discussion was now over.

"You can't blame me for trying," the impresario muttered, as he moved to comfort a clearly disappointed Liesl.

The momentary discomfort after a true battle had been avoided was thankfully interrupted by Fraulein Maria. "Children, who shall we hear from next?" Georg's brood swarmed her like chicks to a mother hen, all murmuring something Elsa couldn't quite make out.

The entire group then walked to the children's father, as their caregiver spoke. "The vote is unanimous. You, captain," Maria said, holding the guitar out for him to take. Everyone, including Max and Elsa, turned their eyes toward him.

Georg appeared momentarily off-guard. "Me? I don't understand."

"Please," she added. The children looked at him expectantly. Elsa watched as Georg realized where the idea had come from. He pointed his finger amongst the children, verbalizing his own "ah-ha" moment.

"No, no, no, no," he declared, shooting down the children's-and Elsa's-hopes of hearing him sing.

"I'm told that a long time ago you were quite good." _Points to that girl for tenacity, if nothing else. _Though if she were to be honest, Elsa was equally curious to hear Georg sing again.

"That was a very, very, very long time ago," he demurred, walking through and past his family.

A variety of children's voices clamored for him to relent: "I remember, Father," "Play us something we know," "Oh, please, Father".

Elsa could see the wheels turning in Georg's head, his iron will weakening at his children's pleas. But he didn't give in until the pretty, young governess stood alone before him, her face soft and imploring. His expression softened, his eyes gentle, his smile genuine.

"Well. . . . all right," he whispered, taking the guitar from her hands.

The children sat on the floor in front of their father, as Elsa and Max settled into chairs behind them. Elsa quipped to Max, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"To bring along my harmonica." If evenings were to turn into a family music hour, well, Elsa might just . . .Georg began playing, and Elsa's thought was interrupted.

The room was silent except for the guitar and Georg's voice. Elsa found it mesmerizing, his smooth baritone voice wrapping the room with its velvet tone. She lost herself for moment, enjoying the music, until she noticed Georg's gaze fixed toward. . . _Maria. _Admittedly, the girl looked lovely this evening, in a pale blue chiffon dress that was perfect for her figure. As Maria met his gaze with a shy smile, Elsa looked back and forth between the two, again wondering as to how appropriate their interactions were recently. They seemed, well, quite a bit cozier than an employer and a governess should, but. . . Elsa realized Georg had turned his attentions to her, and she smiled at him, content once again.

Georg's daughter joined him for a verse, then dropped out and Georg finished alone, again his gaze drifting to the lovely young woman leaning against the wall. She watched as he smiled and shrugged, clearly looking for - what? approval, perhaps? from the Fraulein. Now Elsa did not just see but felt a connection, a deep connection, between the two. The room was charged, and Elsa was immensely relieved when Max broke the tension.

"Anytime you say the word, Georg, you can be part of my new act: The von Trapp Family Singers." The room filled with giggles from the children.

Just then Elsa had a brainstorm. "I have a wonderful idea, Georg. Let's really fill this house with music. You must give a grand and glorious party while I'm here." She crossed the room to stand behind him, and she could see the children's faces light up with anticipation as they began to chatter: "A party?" "Yes, Father, please!"

"It's high time I met all your friends, and they met me. Don't you agree?" Elsa wagered he wouldn't say no to that line of reasoning.

Georg smiled, and seemed to acquiesce. "I see what you mean." The children took that as a "yes", and again expressed their excitement until the governess interrupted, telling them it was time to say goodnight.

XxXxXx

Over the course of the next several days, Elsa was consumed with planning the 'grand and glorious party'. Georg had given her free reign once they'd agreed upon a date two weeks hence; she could do as she pleased regarding the guest list, food, wines, decor, orchestra. It was a bit more time consuming in Salzburg than at home in Vienna, where she would simply use the same vendors each time she entertained.

Now that her own time was occupied with that, she found herself less worried about what Georg was doing with the children. While he stayed behind at the villa each afternoon eager to spend time with them, she was taking Max into town with her, sending invitation, trying sample menus from various caterers, finding musicians. She and Max would lunch and shop and gossip the afternoons away, returning to the villa in time for cocktails before dinner. It was all great fun, and things seemed back on track.

Until the evening, only a few days before the party, when Georg asked how many guests they'd be entertaining. Elsa presented him with the list of the invitations that had gone out, along with the tally of those accepting. She made herself comfortable on the brown leather settee in his study with a glass of cognac, as he read over the names. She watched as he grew increasingly agitated, until he finally looked up at her.

"You've invited Nazis to my home?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Not Nazis, darling, just friends of yours or mine that are trying not to burn bridges," she replied.

"Nazi sympathizers, then," he countered.

"Well, no. Not necessarily, just people like me, or Max, that don't wish to be involved in the politics of it all," Elsa explained.

"And what of Zeller? He's on this list! Elsa, he wears a uniform. He's a Nazi officer!" This time Georg's voice was a snarl, he threw the list on the table in front of Elsa and stalked toward the window. He looked out into the darkness.

Elsa tried to calm him. "His wife Hanne is one of my good friends. I can't exactly plan a party and exclude her, what would people think?"

Georg sighed, not moving. "I guess that's the difference between us, Elsa. I don't care what people think. I care about what's right."

Elsa walked over to him. "What would you like me to do? It is too late to cancel everything; and besides, that would be worse. You don't want people speculating about the reasons, and your children are so excited. . . "

He interrupted her. "No, no, let it go on. The money's been spent. Might as well allow Max to enjoy himself." Finally Georg looked at her, a bit sadly, she noticed.

Then she knew. She missed Vienna, the parties and the nightlife. He enjoyed riding horseback in the early morning hours around his estate. She'd never wanted a family, he had a ready-made one. Most importantly, he'd never looked at her the way he'd looked at Maria the night she convinced him to sing.

"This isn't. . .working out, is it?" She asked tentatively.

"I don't suppose it is. You haven't seemed comfortable out here in Aigen, you know."

"It is lovely to visit. But I don't think I could be happy living here," she admitted. "And, I'm just. . . I can't be what you need. I can't be a mother for your children. They are lovely, I simply don't have it in me. It isn't anything I ever wanted, and they deserve better than someone their father marries for convenience and companionship." She reached out and took his arm, he covered her hand with his. "You deserve more than that as well, and I know that you will find it. I do hope we can remain friends, Georg."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Elsa." He looked thoughtfully at her. "May I assume you'll be continuing your visit, at least until after this party you talked me into?" He smiled, this time with more warmth and kindness.

"I'd enjoy that. But now I think I'll retire upstairs, if you'll excuse me?"

He leaned and kissed her cheek. "Yes, of course. I think I'll go for a walk first, to clear my head." They left the study together, Elsa heading for the grand staircase, Georg for the terrace doors.

XxXxXx

After getting herself ready for bed, Elsa went to the window in the guest room that overlooked the lake. The room was a bit stuffy, and there was always a lovely breeze coming in off the water. She parted the curtains and opened the sash; along with the breeze and the scent of pine came the faint sound of voices. She looked out into the night; along the terrace and the steps to the boat landing there were lights scattered that threw an ethereal glow along the path.

Down at the iron gate that closed off the boat landing from the property, Elsa could see two figures standing, quite closely. Even without seeing their faces she knew that it was Georg and the governess. She watched, oddly drawn to see what would play out between the two. There had been little or nothing outwardly inappropriate in their interactions - except for that one time at the puppet store. No, it was more the feeling that she was intruding on an exceedingly private, intimate moment each time she caught them alone together, or when they thought no one could see. A look, the brush of a hand, finishing the other's sentences when they were addressing the children. It seemed as if the two belonged together. Elsa wondered if either of them had any idea what was happening between them, and if she could perhaps help them along.

Though it felt very wrong, she continued to watch as Maria hugged herself, rubbing her arms as if she'd gotten a chill. Ever the gentleman, Georg removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. It wasn't until they began walking toward the house that Elsa closed the curtain, and started planning. Her first step would be to find out if Maria was truly intending on returning to the abbey.


	5. Chapter 5

An opportunity to speak with the governess presented itself even before Elsa had finished her morning coffee.

"Baroness Schraeder, might I have a word with you?" Fraulein Maria asked, seeming a bit nervous as she approached Elsa, sitting at the table on the terrace.

"Of course, my dear, what is it?" Elsa was intensely curious as to what the governess had to say.

"Well, I know the Captain has left you in charge of the party planning, and I was just wondering. . . .the children are so very excited, and they'd like to surprise their father and the guests with a song." She left the request hanging in the air, like wet clothes on a line.

_My children do not sing in public. _Georg's declaration rang through Elsa's memory, and she knew the governess remembered his words as well. She considered the request for several long moments before responding.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Fraulein. The Captain's objection would surely not apply to them singing in their own home, for friends and family. What is it they'd like to perform?"

"I'd taught them a song a few weeks ago, and they'd like to make it a goodnight song when they are excused from the party," she explained.

Elsa smile warmly. "I think that would be lovely, dear." She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Do they have appropriate clothing?" She wasn't sure the governess would know what was appropriate, however.

"I don't think so. They do have their play clothes, and their uniforms, but it has been rather a long time since they've needed any other attire, I'm afraid. The Captain has been so generous in providing everything I've asked of him, but since they want to surprise him. . ." Maria answered.

Elsa pondered for a moment, then had an idea. "I'm making a trip into town later today. Do you have their measurements, from when you made their play clothes? I'm sure if I return to the shop where their other clothes were purchased, I could find something suitable for them."

"Oh, that would be just wonderful, Baroness, thank you! I'll just run up and get the measurements for you now. If you'll excuse me?" Elsa nodded, and the young woman quickly hurried back into the house.

Maria moved with a grace that belied the humble beginnings Elsa had learned about her in the past weeks. Orphaned as a little girl, and then such an unhappy living arrangement with a distant relative, it was no wonder that the pretty, young thing had looked for a protective environment. What was more protected than an abbey?

Rushing back outside, Maria handed Elsa a sheet of paper. "Here it is, ma'am. All of the children's measurements. Is there anything else you think you'll need? I should get back to the children, I've left them alone long enough," she noted.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, dear, please, sit down. We haven't really gotten a chance to speak to one another, have we?" Elsa gestured to the chair across the table. "Would you care for some tea, or coffee?"

Maria took a seat, but shook her head. "No, thank you." She fidgeted a bit in the chair, crossing and then uncrossing her legs; placing her hands together in her lap, then separating them again, with one brushing a non-existent hair from her eyes, the other worrying a crease into the fabric of her skirt. Elsa sought to make her feel more at ease.

"So tell me, have you been enjoying your time here? The children do seem to be quite attached to you. You've made quite an impact here, I must say."

"Oh, yes, I've become quite attached to the children, too. They really are delightful, and never fail to give me something to smile about," Maria gushed.

"And their father? I noticed he's changed quite a bit since your arrival. You've worked small miracles with this family, Fraulein Maria. I'm quite sure they are indebted to you." Elsa didn't want to spook her by coming out directly and asking how she felt about the man.

As Elsa watched, a blush crept up Maria's cheeks, and her eyes took on a new glimmer. "I can't take much credit for that. They were a family all along, they just needed a reminder of how much they love one another," she said. Elsa couldn't help but notice that Maria tried not to make eye contact with her.

"You certainly should take credit, for much is due. I've known Georg - the Captain - for quite some time now, and I've never seen him so, ah, content, as he has been these past few weeks." Elsa leaned forward, as if confiding in the girl. "Dare I say, he's quite pleased with the way things are going. Are you certain of your plans? You know, of returning to the Abbey? It would be such a loss for them, I'm sure they'll all miss you terribly."

A passing cloud of melancholy crossed Maria's face, and she cleared her throat before replying. "Yes, I will miss them very much. But after September I won't be needed here. The children will be back at school, and you and the Captain -" Maria clamped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, now I'm prying and talking of things which are none of my business. Please forgive me, but I really have to go back upstairs. The children must be finished with their lessons by now." She was gone in a flash, before Elsa could even consider telling Maria that what she'd assumed - an engagement - was no longer going to happen.

XxXxXx

That afternoon, Max and Elsa went into town together, as they had every other day. Max had a meeting with a potential investor, though, so Elsa was left on her own to run several personal errands, and to find the shop that had supplied the clothing for Georg's children on their previous visit to town.

When she reached Bonner's Kinderladen, Elsa opened the door as a bell jingled, signaling the clerk from behind a curtain. "May I help you?" The pleasant looking woman who greeted Elsa came around the racks of ready-made dresses.

"Yes, I do hope you can. I need coordinating, formal dresses for five girls, and traditional suits for two boys," Baroness Schraeder explained. "However, I don't have enough time for custom clothing."

"Certainly, ma'am. Where are the children?" the woman inquired.

"Oh, they are at home with their governess. I only have their measurements. Will that do?" Elsa said, handing over the paper Maria had given her.

The clerk looked over the list, tut-tutting and um-hmming to herself, then pursed her lips and furrowed her brow.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you said you need five dresses? Which of the girls doesn't need one?" she questioned.

Elsa herself was puzzled now. "Yes, five girls. Is there a problem?"

The clerk handed her back the paper. "There are six girl's measurements here. Which ones need the dresses?"

Looking quickly over the writing on the paper for the first time, Elsa saw the names of Georg's children, listed in age order, boys first, then the girls. But tucked at the bottom of the page after Gretl's name was Maria's.

"Oh, I see. The last name is their governess. She'd been making the children clothing, at the same time she'd made herself some dresses." Elsa handed the list back to the clerk. "Just the children, please."

After several failed attempts to find five dresses in the correct size in the same color, Elsa settled on a group of pale yellow and white in a variety of styles. The boys were much easier, traditional Austrian suits with short pants being the only choice. After arranging for payment and delivery of the outfits to the villa-to her own name, so Georg would not be suspicious and the surprise be ruined-she set out for the cafe where she was to wait for Max to join her.

XxXxXx

"Elsa, you really must help me get Georg to allow the children to sing in that festival," Max persisted, as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm afraid since we've ended any talk of marriage that I don't have that sort of sway with him, Max," she replied. "But, if it's a matter of influence, someone else may . . ."

He stopped eating strudel long enough to interrupt her. "You know something," he accused, gesturing at her with his fork.

"Perhaps . . . I think maybe the one you need to talk to is the fraulein." Elsa smiled demurely at her friend. She went on to explain what she'd noticed happening between the pair, and was relieved to find that she wasn't alone in her observations. Max had noticed the same, perhaps even more, as Georg was less guarded about his fascination with her when Elsa wasn't around.

"So, you seem to have something in mind. Tell me," he said, tossing a few marks on the table to cover the bill, and they strolled out of the cafe down the street toward Elsa's last errand, picking up her own dress after having alterations done.

"As you know, she came to me this morning asking if the children could perform," Elsa reiterated. "Perhaps when they are finished, you, his dear friend, can insist she stay for dinner," she explained. "The children will be the hit of the evening, everyone will be talking about how wonderfully they sing. I saw her face when you first brought up the idea, and she looked very pleased. Once you have her in your pocket, so to speak, it should be easy for her to get Georg on board."

"That's very clever, darling. But how do we know she'll agree to do this?" Max scoffed.

Elsa had stopped walking, as they'd reached the boutique. "I haven't figured that out yet. But I'm sure I'll think of something." She entered the storefront, as Max went on to fetch the car.

While waiting for the seamstress to package her gown after this final fitting, Elsa glanced around the small shop. It was tiny, though brightly lit, and nowhere near as elegant as the shop she used in Vienna. Her friend Lotte had assured her this woman did work that was as wonderful as any that could be found in the larger city, and Elsa was equally pleased. Apparently many others were as well, judging from the rainbow of colored garments waiting to be tended to.

A lovely gown hanging alone behind the clerk's station caught Elsa's eye, and when the woman returned with her package she couldn't help but inquire about it. "Oh, that? I had a request for it to be made for a young woman, but when she saw it she disliked that it was white, so the mother agreed to find a different dress for her. So very sad, how unappreciative children can be these days," the woman added. "I'm trying to sell it, if you know anyone who might be interested."

The idea hit Elsa like lightning, and she reached in her purse for the paper Maria had given her that morning. "Would it fit a young woman with these measurements?"

She exited the shop with the two boxes carrying two very different dresses, feeling very pleased with herself and the plan she'd come up with. Max noticed her mood immediately.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," he remarked.

"Hah, you shouldn't be poking fun, darling," she chastised. "I've got something in mind to solve your problem, and I get to play fairy godmother in the process."


	6. Chapter 6

By the time all of the guests had been greeted, the party was in full swing - drinks and delectable savory treats being passed on trays by hired waitstaff, the chamber orchestra playing waltz after waltz. Elsa had asked Franz, Georg's butler, to keep her informed of the time, so that there would be ample opportunity for the children's surprise song before dinner would be served.

However, first on her list was to find Max. After walking the perimeter of the ballroom several times, she spotted him in the main hall near the grand staircase. She smiled as she saw he was holding court with two of the wealthiest men in attendance, no doubt trying to get them to support his next musical venture.

As she approached, all three men turned to notice her. Dressed in an elegant gold lamè sheath with a large tulle bow at her shoulder and diamonds dripping from her ears, Elsa had chosen the ensemble deliberately to attract attention. Seeing their faces, she was quite pleased it was having the intended effect; she loved dressing up, and entertaining, and being the life of the party. Once again, she realized how very wrong it would have been for her to marry Georg.

"Ah, gentlemen, I do hope you are enjoying yourselves?" she asked, ever the coquette. After their assurances, Elsa requested the other men excuse her for stealing Max away.

"Lovely timing, my dear, I was just about to get Baron Kruger to fund . . . ." Max began with a frown.

"Never mind that, are you prepared to insist that Fraulein Maria join us for dinner?" Elsa whispered, lest anyone overhear.

"Yes, yes. But I don't think I'll have to do much convincing, for either one of them," he answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked, as she selected a saucer of champagne from the silver tray of a passing waiter.

"I mean, Georg was like a lovestruck schoolboy today, watching every move she made with the children. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. And each time she noticed she turned three shades of pink, " Max grinned.

Elsa smiled again. "Did you say anything to him? Or he to you?"

Max chuckled. "I did remark that he seemed smitten. He of course said he'd been just watching Gretl, but he was clearly flustered."

"Georg? Flustered?" Elsa repeated, disbelieving, as Max nodded.

"Oh, yes. It was highly amusing. He did agree that she is rather attractive," he added. "As well as wonder aloud why someone so full of life would want to shut herself away in a convent." Max smirked at Elsa. "May I say, your plan to nudge them along may just work after all."

"And then your plan to get those children in the festival may actually have a chance, which is why you are finding all of this so amusing, isn't it?" Elsa teased.

"Well, now that you mention it," Max replied, when Franz appeared.

"Excuse me, Baroness Schraeder, dinner will be served in thirty minutes, as per your request."

"Thank you, Franz." She acknowledged, as he bowed slightly and disappeared again. She glanced at Max. "Why Georg puts up with his surly attitude is beyond me," she muttered, "but now I must go and tell Fraulein Maria to get the children ready with their surprise performance." Max raised his now empty glass to her, as she swept away in search of the governess.

XxXxXx

Elsa stood for a moment at the edge of the ballroom, searching for either Fraulein Maria or any one of the children. Finding none of them, she walked out toward the French doors leading to the garden patio. There she spied several of the children, standing still with their backs to the doors. When Elsa stepped outside, she saw what was keeping their attention.

Their governess and their father were engaged in dancing the Laendler, the traditional Austrian folk dance. Elsa had never liked it much, preferring grand waltzes, but now she could appreciate the complicated steps, as she watched the two people she thought belonged together engaging in the dance of courtship. She joined Georg's children, mesmerized by the dancers in front of them.

As they performed the twists and turns with the intricate arms holds, Elsa couldn't help but notice how elegantly the two moved together, or how beautiful they looked. Georg was devastatingly handsome in his white tie and tailcoat, the cross of valor earned in battle on a red and white ribbon around his neck. His partner was less formally dressed, but she moved with no less grace in a dress reminiscent of a dirndl. The two seemed lost in each other, as they slowed and finally stopped turning, lowering their arms in tandem. There they stayed, facing one another. Elsa waited, the obvious attraction between them riveting.

Without warning, Maria took several steps back, moving away from Georg, but offering a shy smile. "I - I don't remember any more."

Brigitta stepped forward toward her governess. "Your face is all red."

Maria brought both hands to her cheeks. "Is it?" She paused. "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing." Elsa noticed the young woman still hadn't taken her eyes off of Georg, and she couldn't help but wonder of his own expression. Then she remembered why she had been looking for the children and their fraulein in the first place.

"Why, that was beautifully done. What a lovely couple you make." Elsa spoke gently, hoping not to break whatever connection remained between them. They did, however, both look toward her.

Her next statement was directed toward Maria. "I think it's time the children said good night."

The young woman seemed finally to realize where she was, and what should be happening. "We'll be in the hall. We have something special prepared, right, children?"

"Yes, come on!" The children dashed into the hedgerow toward the path that led around to the front of the house, Maria following behind them, Georg's gaze lingering at the spot where they'd disappeared from view.

Elsa smiled to herself. "All that needless worrying, Georg. You thought you wouldn't find a friend at the party." She took his arm, and began to lead him inside.

His look was that of a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Ignoring her statement, he tried to change the subject. "A bit chilly out tonight, isn't it?" he asked, nervously tugging at his collar as they strolled back into the house.

"Oh, I don't know. It seemed rather warm to me." She teased, but he didn't reply. Then a clear, sweet voice called out above the din in the ballroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The children of Captain von Trapp wish to say goodnight to you."

Georg looked at Elsa, puzzled, then he dashed forward into the main hall, leaving her to follow along behind him, just as the children began their song. Elsa moved her gaze from the children's performance, to their father, trying to read his expression. His initial shock was replaced with amusement, and then pride, as each of the children in turn exited the hall.

As soon as they were finished, the room began to hum with the comments of the guests. So many compliments were heard, how proud Georg must be, how talented the children were, and many wondering aloud who had taught the children such a lovely routine. Elsa looked around, trying to find Max. She was relieved to see he'd already gotten to Georg, and she moved toward them.

"Extraordinary! What they'd do at the festival!" Max exclaimed, in a misguided effort to speak first to Georg about the children. Maria nearly snuck past him to follow the children to the nursery, Max grabbing her elbow as she went to start up the staircase.

"Young lady, I must have a word with you." The impresario turned back to his friend. "Georg, you mustn't let this girl get away. She must join the party."

Maria protested, "No, really l-", when Max interrupted her. "Stop. Stop it now. Georg, please." -

Georg glanced nervously at the young woman. "You, ah, you can if you want to, Fräulein." He remarked, seeming uninterested and turning back to the other guests.

Maria tried to object again, but Max continued. "I insist. You will be my dinner partner." He stopped the passing butler. "Franz. . . set another place next to mine for Fräulein Maria." That got Georg's attention again.

Franz turned toward his employer, who simply nodded. "Whatever you say," the butler muttered, then left to add another place setting.

"Well. It appears to be all arranged." Georg off-handedly declared.

Elsa smiled. "It certainly does."

Maria's voice caught her attention. "I. . .I'm not suitably dressed," she argued nervously. Elsa noticed she looked toward Georg, almost imploring him to release her from Max's request.

"You can change, Fraulein, we'll wait." Another curt statement, as he turned away from them, receiving Baron and Baroness Elberfeld.

Maria's face fell, and she started up the stairs. Elsa caught Max's eye, and signaled to him she was heading up herself.

XxXxXx

"It's very kind of you to offer to help me, Baroness." Maria awkwardly held the dress she'd just removed in front of her, Elsa having surprised her.

"I'm delighted, Maria," she said, seeking to reassure the young woman.

"I really don't think I have anything that would be appropriate," she stressed, touching each of the fiive other dresses she owned in turn.

"If I may, I have something that I think would be perfect for you. Would you wait here for a moment, dear?" Maria assured Elsa she would, and Elsa quickly went back to her own room to fetch the stunning yet simple gown she'd purchased.

Returning to Maria's quarters, Elsa held the dress out to her. "Here we are."

Maria took the hanger from her, and held the dress in front of herself, then away again, taking in every detail. It was white, made completely of layers of chiffon, with a twist of chiffon over the bodice adding subtle sophistication. Thin straps on the shoulder held a length of chiffon the fell down the back of the dress, and a small rhinestone details at the top of the empire waist lent a bit of shimmer.

She gasped, and held the dress back out to Elsa. "It's so beautiful, but I just couldn't wear one of your gowns. What if . . ."

"Nonsense, and it isn't mine. It's yours, I purchased it for you. Consider it a thank you gift, for all you've done for Georg and his children."

Maria looked longingly at the dress again, then back at Elsa. "Well, if you insist," her voice a quiet whisper. Elsa smiled and nodded. "I'm afraid I'll need your help to put it on, I've never had anything so elegant!"

When the last of the buttons up the back were fastened, Elsa exclaimed, "Just lovely! The Captain won't be able keep his eyes off you." She handed Maria the evening gloves to match her gown.

Maria looked up at her, eyes wide. "Keep his eyes off me?"

"Come, my dear, we are women. Let's not pretend we don't know when a man notices us."

"The Captain notices everybody and everything." The young woman seemed to wince, as if expecting a blow.

"There's no need to feel so defensive, Maria. You are quite attractive, you know. The Captain would hardly be a man if he didn't notice you."

"Baroness, I hope you're joking." The troubled look on the governess' face confused Elsa for a moment. "I've never done a thing to-"

"You don't have to, my dear. Nothing's more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him."

"In love with him?" The fraulein's eyes widened again.

"Of course. What makes it so nice is that I think he's in love with you." Elsa smiled gently at the governess.

"But that's not true." Maria bit her lip, clearly nervous.

"Surely you've noticed the way he looks into your eyes. And you know, you blushed in his arms when you were dancing just now."

Maria opened her mouth as if to respond, but no words came. Instead, tears filled her eyes.

"Then I must go, I mustn't come between you," she choked, trying to maintain her composure.

Elsa was taken aback - could she have been wrong? - until she realized the girl had no clue that Georg and Elsa had abandoned any plans for marriage.

"Maria, no, you must stay. You see, things have not worked out for myself and the Captain, for reasons that have nothing to do with you. We are dear friends, but that isn't enough reason for us to marry. We at least agreed on that." She moved toward Maria, and gently touched her shoulder. "Please, join us downstairs."

She watched as the young woman considered what Elsa had said. "But I've pledged my life to God's service," she said quietly, her voice wavering.

Elsa thought for a moment. "I am not a woman of great faith, my dear. But perhaps you were sent here for a reason?"

XxXxXx

The two women descended the staircase, Elsa scanning through the guests mingling about to find Georg. She guided Maria toward the ballroom, walking carefully near the wall to avoid the couples waltzing about the lavish space. As if by magic, the crowd parted and Georg appeared in front of them.

Elsa would later remember the look on his face as the purest expression of love she'd ever witnessed. As he gazed upon the young woman, for all intents and purposes making her debut into society, Elsa took Maria's hand and held it toward him.

"Captain Georg von Trapp, may I present Fraulein Maria Rainer?"

Baroness Elsa von Schraeder watched as he swept the young woman into an elegant waltz, and smiled to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Before the music paused for the guests to be seated at dinner, Elsa went in ahead to inspect the room. Frau Schmidt was just making the last of the adjustments to the table after adding one more setting for Fraulein Maria. As she was about to position the place card next to Max's, Elsa asked for it, and gave her own to Frau Schmidt instead.

"But, Ma'am, I was instructed to make Fraulein Maria Herr Dettweiler's dinner partner, not you. You're seated beside the Captain," the elderly maid said, confusion marking her face.

"There's been a little change in plans, and Maria will be Captain von Trapp's companion this evening," Elsa informed her.

"Ma'am? I don't understand?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to explain now. You'll find out soon enough. Thank you so much, Frau Schmidt, that will be all for now." The housekeeper looked at the Baroness for a long moment, wordlessly wondering what in the world the woman was up to now. But there was no time to waste, as the guests entered the room and began finding their own places. Frau Schmidt excused herself to oversee the servers, as Elsa turned to direct the guests. As the last of them strolled into the room, she noticed Georg and Maria had not yet entered.

As if her thoughts alone had beckoned them, the pair entered, Maria with a strange expression on her face. Elsa could only imagine that at least in part it was veiled panic, at being faced with what she assumed was her first experience with a truly formal dinner. She could see Georg whispering quietly to her, his hand gently squeezing the one Maria was using to grasp his arm. The more experienced socialite went to them.

"Georg, I've arranged for Maria to take my place beside you. She doesn't need Max yammering in her ear about the festival all night." She turned her head to address Maria quietly. "Don't worry, my dear. Georg will take very good care of you, and on your other side will be Baron Elberfeld. He is kind, and quite hard of hearing, so he won't be conversing much."

Relief washed over Maria's face. "Oh, thank you, Baroness Schraeder. I do enjoy Herr Dettweiler's company, but I don't know if I'd be able to endure an evening of him . . . requesting the children sing at the festival."

"All you need to do is tell him he must get me to agree, Maria," Georg informed her. Elsa noticed he'd dropped the _Fraulein _already, and was quite pleased.

"Now then, I trust you will make Maria's evening as pleasant as possible, Georg?" Elsa asked, raising her eyebrows at him in a teasing manner. She watched as his eyes took on a new glow, and he tried to bite back a grin, which only served to make the dimple on his cheek more obvious. Maria blushed, and studied the floor.

"I'll just have to do the best I can," he replied, as he moved to help Maria to her seat at the table.

XxXxXx

Elsa tried to be attentive to Max and to the friend of Georg's seated on her other side . . . oh, what was his name? Gunter something? She couldn't remember and he'd knocked over the placecard. It was simply that her eyes kept wandering over to watch Georg and Maria. How he so quietly would gesture which cutlery to use; would lean over to whisper into her ear things that made her her smile and blush; gently touch her hand to offer encouragement.

Finally, Max got her attention. "Elsa, darling, stop staring at them. One would think you'd never seen them before," he chastised.

"I can't help it, Max."

"Of course you can, just allow my wit and charm to overwhelm you," he deadpanned, causing Elsa to laugh aloud.

"Oh, Max, you really need to learn to like yourself." But his comment succeeded, and Max engaged Elsa and Baroness Elberfeld, seated at his other side, in lively conversation during the rest of the dinner hour.

XxXxXx

For the duration of the evening, Georg kept Maria close by his side, even to the point of having her join him at the door as the guests took their leave. It didn't seem a terrible faux-pas to anyone, as all in attendance were happy to meet the delightful young woman who had been teaching the von Trapp children all summer, and eager to congratulate her on their performance.

Elsa and Max hung back, watching the grand party wind down from their position in the grand hall. As the last guest left, Franz closed and locked the doors. Georg escorted Maria down the stairs, taking her hand and leading her out toward the terrace.

She sensed rather than saw Max move to follow them, and reached out to grab the sleeve of his jacket.

"No, Max, let them be alone," Elsa stated firmly. He opened his mouth to argue otherwise, and she gestured him into silence.

"We've done our part. Now, it is up to them. But I do think that out there is a young lady who will never be a nun."

XxXxXx

The wedding bells were indeed pealing madly, as Elsa stepped out of the dimly lit church into the bright sunshine. She hadn't been the least bit surprised when the invitation arrived in the post just weeks later. She was beyond pleased to accept, the handwritten note from Maria and Georg expressing their gratitude having been unnecessary but appreciated.

As the newlywed couple followed the children - _their _children - out of the church, Elsa smiled broadly. Max stepped out from the crowd of well-wishers to greet his dear friend.

"Well, you were right. I have to say, I never had you pegged as a matchmaker. My grandmother would have been proud of your skills," he offered.

Elsa laughed, as he offered her his arm, and they followed the wedding procession down the lane.

**das Ende**

_**A/N:**_ Thank you to all my readers for following this little "what if" story. Sadly the tale had to end, but there will be another story to come along sooner or later.

u_s


End file.
